Forgotten Pleasures
by Miracles79
Summary: Story is back, finally have a plot sorted out and feel ready to continue this story with new alterations and changes for the previous chapter already being made. Hope you all enjoy. Yumi x Sachiko (Although Sachiko will have a lot of competition) Mature and smut filled chapters will follow but the plot will also be present within the story rather than ignored like in others.
1. Original

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

Forgotten Pleasures

By Miracles79

.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the amazing Oyuki Konno who brought Maria Sama Ga Miteru into our lives.

I would like to thank my wonderful Beta-Reader for continuing to look through and improve my work. She is, undoubtedly, the Miracle that makes Miracles79 and I thank her for that.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Note: Here is the one shot I promised several weeks ago. Apologizes for the late update but I recently haven't had much free time due to the beginning of work which was very chaotic.

Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed my one shot (Part 1) I'm thinking about a second part, and will most likely do so but am unsure of what I should write next. Suggestions etc would be welcomed because I know I wanna write a continuation but am beginning to struggle for ideas at the moment.

The reason you are getting this one shot is actually because of Forever Drifting, I have finally finished planning the story now but it was so dark and depressing that I needed to write something fluffy, mature and upbeat. I would like to get your opinions as always (After you read this of course), would you prefer stories like this or ones like Breaking point? Or perhaps a change of characters, I would love to hear your opinions as always.

If I was to write a second part btw it will need to be raunchier and more explicit, while keeping to the boundaries set by the Fan Fiction rules and guidance. So any ideas I would be happy for the help :)

Apologizes for any irregularities as this has not been checked or beta read, it was not a part of Forever Drifting or Love Will Tear Us Apart so I didn't feel it was necessary to do so.

Love Will Tear Us Apart will be back soon, but I'm having a little problem with the latest chapter, which is annoying because I thought I thoroughly planned the entire chapter but apparently haven't. Forever Drifting will return after the latest chapter of Love Will Tear Us Part, and then the cycle will repeat after that. Meaning chapter of LWTUA and then Forever Drifting etc etc.

Enough from me and I hope you enjoy Yumi and Sachiko's newest adventure together.

* * *

.

.

.

It was late in the day at Lillian Academy and a familiar figure was walking along the empty walkway towards the statue of the Virgin Mary. Offering brief wishes to the idol, the figure then continued down the long stretch of pavement heading towards a grand building off in the far distance, this building was better known as the Rose Mansion.

The figure was a regular visitor of this eloquent building which was solely reserved for the members of the student council. Not only was the figure a member of this council but she was also a prominent member, often considered by peers and teachers to be the unspoken leader of the refined maidens that worked beyond its walls.

Rosa Chinensis'… that was her title and had been since her Onee-sama graduated almost a year ago. That was not however the only title bestowed upon her, she had many titles. The Ice Princess, the future leader of the greatest corporation in Japan, but the most appealing of all was one that could only be uttered by one person, and one person alone.

"Onee-Sama…" Sachiko whispered fondly remembering the young girl who often muttered such sweet words to her. That was right. Ogasawara Sachiko was an Onee-Sama to a person she considered to be the most beautiful, caring and lovable student she had ever encountered in her life, and would ever encounter.

Sachiko continued to walk down the path heading towards the Rose Mansion as she observed both the empty School grounds and the overhanging trees which provided her shelter from the slight downpour overhead. She paid no attention to these things though because something far more important was on her mind.

"Yumi…" Sachiko whispered once more, adoration laced into that one precious name she come to rely on so much. For the moment however she returned her attention to the pavement, she had been trained not only as a refined maiden, but also a member of the Ogasawara Family, to always seem composed and fully aware of her surroundings.

You may be wondering why Sachiko is still within the School's grounds if the school was indeed empty. Honestly, ever since the approaching exams Sachiko had been working long hours, far into the night, at Lillian's well equipped School library. She was becoming a regular visitor in fact and had often worked late into the day.

It may appear as if Sachiko was working desperately hard to achieve satisfactory grades but as we all know, Sachiko is a genius. She didn't need to revise or force herself to slave for long hours, especially when she was considered one of the brightest not only in Lillian but the whole of Japan, in the Library but she had another agenda.

The reason being, because during her breaks and lunch time she was gifted the opportunity to spend time with her Petite soeur, Fukuzawa Yumi. So she continued to arrive at Lillian, work tirelessly in the library all for the chance of talking with Yumi, at times privately which Sachiko often preferred.

She also took her exams seriously because she wanted to make Yumi proud, wanted Yumi to lavish her with congratulations but more importantly to see the one sight that made her the happiest woman in the world, the sight of Yumi smiling.

Unfortunately Sachiko had the type of mentality that demanded that if she was going to do something she was going to do it right, so Sachiko would spend the entire day working within the library and leave only when the librarian kindly asked her to.

However, on this particular occasion Sachiko knew she had worked for far too long because normally when she left the School she would be welcomed by streams of sunlight but on this occasion she was met by dank darkness. A scary yet equally beautiful sight in Sachiko's mind, she thought this as she continued to wander towards the Rose Mansion to collect her things.

Deep in thought, Sachiko returned her attention back to the pressing issue that had plagued her mind for the past several weeks. She was concerned, deeply concerned about her Petite soeur (as usual). Recently, Yumi had been acting strangely around her but she couldn't for the life of her understand why. Every time Sachiko so much as looked at Yumi the latter would instantly look, with a look of absolute terror in her mocha brown eyes.

And when Sachiko felt eyes threatening to pierce her very soul she would be surprised to see Yumi staring at her, out of the corner of her eye. What's wrong with Yumi? Why is she acting so differently around her?

'_What could possibly be bothering Yumi…?'_

'_Is it possible perhaps…?'_

'_Does Yumi know…?'_

'_Has Yumi noticed the way I look at her now…'_

'_Does Yumi know what I feel for her…?'_

'_Does Yumi know that I am in love with her?'_

In recent times Sachiko had come to realise her feelings for Yumi gradually but surely none the less. But that was not the issue that terrified her. Sachiko had come to terms with her feelings for Yumi but she also knew that her feelings were far from innocent.

She had realised this for a while now but while she loved Yumi with all her heart, and had perhaps done so for a very long time, there was something far more primal in her eyes when she looked at the object of her desire.

Yumi was beautiful, charming, innocent, friendly, caring and those were only some of the reasons why Sachiko was truly infatuated by her. But the unfortunate truth was that Sachiko didn't only think about the two spending time together as a romantic couple, she thought of far more intimate things.

If her thoughts were nothing more than an innocent kiss then she would have been worried but she would have been able to deal with it in time, but lately in the middle of class, late at night or when she was alone Sachiko imagined Yumi writhing in pleasure, her sweet irresistible moans of ecstasy filling her far gone mind.

And the person responsible for Yumi's cries of pleasure were none other than Sachiko herself, Sachiko often found herself biting her lower lip and breathing heavier when she imagined the scene, her hand often drifting to the spot between her legs where she had never touched before, or felt the need to.

She obviously however never attempted to do the latter in the middle of the class for fear of embarrassing not only herself or her families good name, but for fear of Yumi hearing of such an event and being understandably disgusted by the mere thought of her apparently well composed Onee-Sama behaving in such an undignified way.

But ever since Yumi came into her life, and consequently gave her life meaning, Sachiko hasn't been able to stop the wild fantasies, the unladylike actions she implemented late at night or the thoughts that had captivated her since their inception.

The image of Yumi was engraved in her heart and soul, the image of Yumi's naked body clinging to hers. The feel of Yumi's skin as she caressed and tasted the nape of her neck, The sweaty and peach filled smell of her Petite soeur's fragrance as she soaked in Yumi's divine essence or the pounding between her legs as she imagined Yumi writhing around in pleasure, that beautiful blush adorning her cheeks as she nervously welcomed her Onee-Sama's intrusive fingers.

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING…?'_

'_You're imagining it again…?'_

'_This isn't right…'_

'_I shouldn't be doing this…'_

'_This is all her fault.'_

You may find Sachiko's thoughts out of character and you would be right. However Sachiko's innocent and naïve views were changed thanks to one woman's interference and annoyingly playful attitude. Thanks to this same person, Sachiko hadn't been able to get a certain image out of her mind. No matter how hard she tried, and believe me she tried.

* * *

.

.

.

It happened one day when Sachiko was asked to visit a good friend of hers at Lillian University. The matter appeared to be serious from what Sachiko could vaguely remember but when she arrived at her friend's apartment, the former Rosa Gigantea, also known as Sato Sei, pinned her to the sofa and forced Sachiko to watch a romantic movie.

However, Sachiko was completely unaware of the nature of this movie. Not realizing the not only did the movie involve a romance between two women of widely differing ages but more shockingly that it was aimed solely at an adult audience. So while not hentai or pornography it was still very graphic, wildly inaccurate and extremely arousing.

Ever since that day Sachiko perceptions of Yumi have changed drastically and she found herself watching her Petite soeur more and more as time went by. Of course the reason was understandable as the two protagonists of the (story?) often liked to refer to each other as Onee-Sama or Onee-Chan, especially in their times of ecstasy, they weren't related but for some reason they continued to address each other as such.

Sachiko's thoughts were stopped however when she noticed a surprisingly familiar figure walking towards the Rose Mansion, it was Yumi. But there was something different, something off. Yumi was carefully scanning the area nervously as if she were an apprehensive thief.

Instinctively, Sachiko hurriedly hid behind a nearby tree and continued to watch Yumi turn this way and that, playing with her hair in uncertainty, before creeping towards the front door and opening it slightly. Sachiko continued to watch perplexed as Yumi peered inside for a few seconds and then with a confident nod of her head, Yumi hurriedly entered the Rose Mansion.

'_What's she doing here…?'_

'_It's far too late for a meeting and in any case I don't remember one being scheduled this week…'_

'_No, it's far too late for a meeting…'_

'_So then, why did Yumi decide to come back to the Rose Mansion, and why in such secrecy?' _

With this in mind, Sachiko cautiously approached the Rose Mansion and heard the nearby sound of the upstairs' door closing high above her. Walking carefully up the usually noisy staircase, Sachiko silently followed Yumi. Confusion and intrigue forcing her forward as she pondered of what reasons could possibly make Yumi arrive here this late at night.

Listening carefully Sachiko approached the door, a sound of a single set of footsteps hurriedly moving around the tea room. Suddenly loud noises began to emerge within the silent Rose Mansion. The sound of boxes falling to the ground, chair's being toppled over and the unmistakeable whimper as a body fell to the ground.

"Yumi!" Sachiko screamed as she burst through the door of the tea room, fearing that Yumi had been hurt in some awful way.

"O-O-Onee-Sama?" Yumi squealed in surprise as she looked at the one person she prayed would not be here to see this. Yumi hurriedly scampered to her feet, and attempted to throw the escaped items back into the slightly torn box that was nestled on her lap at an odd angle.

Sachiko was perplexed and continued to watch Yumi as she feverishly picked up strange objects from the ground around her. "Yumi what are those? What are you doing?" Sachiko asked a little bit nervously as Yumi continued to re-pack the dishevelled box.

Sachiko's anxiety however was nothing compared to Yumi's as the latter's face began to blush to an unhealthy shade of red. Stuttering, Yumi eventually managed to reply to Sachiko "I-I-It…its n-nothing, Onee-Sama. D-Don't worry about this."

Exasperation crossed her Onee-Sama's beautiful features as Yumi said this and the latter hurriedly moved the now fully packed box behind her frame, away from the approaching Sachiko. "Yumi, what's in the box? What we're you doing?" Sachiko asked as she attempted to look over her Petite soeur's shoulder towards the curious item.

'_Why is she so nervous…?'_

'_What could possibly be in that box that Yumi finds so terrifying…?'_

'_Wait…'_

'_Could this be the reason why Yumi's been looking at me so strangely?'_

"Ahh, it's…It's nothing O-Onee-Sama. Please don't bother yourself with this." Yumi said as she tightened her grasp on the box and attempted to run around the table and away from her Onee-Sama.

This childish act infuriated Sachiko as she promptly followed Yumi towards the table, Sachiko thought she had taught Yumi better than this, and attempted to stealthily snatch the box away from her, but with no success. "Yumi that is enough, as your Onee-Sama I demand that you come here this instant." Sachiko demanded impatiently as a table stood between herself and the panicked Yumi.

"W-What? I-I'm sorry Onee-Sama b…But I can't do that right now." Yumi replied honestly as she looked around for an escape route, the window looking very enticing at this particular moment of time. She would do anything to escape this situation with her dignity firmly placed within her Onee-Sama's heart.

Shocked by a rejection that she never imagined in her wildest and cruellest dreams Sachiko responded "Are you disobeying me Yumi. As you Onee-Sama it is your duty to listen to what I say. So I'll ask you one more time, GIVE ME THAT BOX!" Sachiko stated flatly as she feigned left and right hoping that Yumi would be terrified enough to fall for it and run into her.

"Umm," Yumi shakily mumbled as she carefully watched her Onee-Sama's swaying movements ", sorry Onee-Sama, rain check?" she asked pleadingly, placing her hands together in a motion of prayer as this box rested between her elbows momentarily.

"Rain check? RAIN CHECK!" Sachiko replied exasperatedly as she took advantage of Yumi's lack of concentration and snatched the box out of Yumi's shaking elbows, Yumi's fingers brushing the box as she attempted to recapture it.

"Ahh, no!" Yumi cried in horror as she promptly ran around the table and grabbed the edge of the box which Sachiko was about to open. "That's enough Yumi. Let go right now" Sachiko replied angrily as she gripped the opposite end of the box.

The pair continued to tug the box backwards and forwards as Sachiko's commanding voice and Yumi's pleading cries became intermingled within the barren walls of the Rose Mansion. Then suddenly, and to Yumi's horror, the box was ripped open and the items inside spilled at their feet. "Ahh!" Yumi meekly uttered, her eyes open impossibly wide, as she looked at the items resting at her feet, her cover undoubtedly blown.

Sachiko knelt before the surprising items, her eyes wide as realisation suddenly hit her. "Ah, no Onee-Sama…" Yumi feebly interjected as she attempted to push the items away from her but Sachiko halted her progress and instead picked up on the supposedly offending items.

'**Happy Anniversary Onee-Sama'**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sachiko held the anniversary banner between her fingers and watched as Yumi continued to retreat slightly from her. Worry and concern etched on her features as the back of her knees made contact with the nearby table. How could she forget? Of all the day how could Sachiko forget what tomorrow would mean?

Tomorrow would be the one year anniversary since their soeur bond was formed; this was why Yumi had been so worried recently. Sachiko suddenly realised to her horror that she had forgotten about what tomorrow would mean to her, for several weeks Sachiko thought of tomorrow as just another day but to Yumi it was perhaps the most important day of her life.

And Sachiko didn't know.

"I'm sorry Onee-Sama I didn't want you to see this. I wanted it to be a surprise; I was going to plan something special for you tomorrow in celebration of our time together. But I was careless, I've ruined everything. I'm so sorry Onee-Sama." And with that Sachiko watched as Yumi's eyes began to well up, her body shaking slightly, the thought that she had ruined such a special day torturing her mind.

Instinctively, Sachiko rushed to Yumi's side and hugged the latter, love and understanding washing over her as she held the Petite body of her Petite soeur comfortably in her arms.

"Thank you, Yumi. Thank you so much for remembering…But please don't cry, after what I've done to you I couldn't bear to see you cry." Sachiko whispered into her frozen Petite soeurs ear as the latter had become immobile by the intimately close proximity of her Onee-Sama.

"O-Onee-Sama, what are you talking about?" Yumi asked puzzled as she finally succumbed to the pleasurable embrace, her head resting against her Onee-Sama's shoulder and her arms circling around Sachiko's waist.

"I forgot…I forgot Yumi. I'm so sorry." Sachiko replied pain laced within her every word as she listened to the inner voices which called her uncaring, and more painfully of all unsuitable to be referred to, by such an angel, as Onee-Sama.

"You forgot? What do you mean…?" Yumi asked perplexed. Why was Sachiko apologizing, she had nothing to apologize for if anything it was she, Yumi, who was in the wrong. She had spoiled such an important event for them and the fault rested solely on her shoulders, and not the shoulders that she was currently resting her head upon.

"I forgot it was our anniversary" Sachiko replied solemnly as she felt Yumi stiffen in her grasp, a pained gasp passing her lips as Sachiko told her the unfortunate truth. "I'm sorry Yumi. After all we've been through and after all you've done for me. I forgot the very fact of how long we've been together. I really am unsuitable to be called your Onee-Sama."

"No!" Yumi replied in shock as she hugged Sachiko all the more tighter, fearing that Sachiko would perhaps run away from her. "Only you could ever be my Onee-Sama, I don't care that you forgot. What I care about is how much this is hurting you. I want you to be happy Onee-Sama; I would do anything if it would make you happy." Yumi replied honestly as she leaned back so as to look into her Onee-Sama's beautiful face, while still remaining in the embrace they shared.

Suddenly, Yumi remembered a faintly similar memory that had occurred at this very school. She remembered how Sei, the Rosa Gigantea at the time, had been deeply depressed about leaving her high school years behind. And in the hopes of seeing Sei smile again Yumi adamantly promised that she would do anything that Sei wished of her, all in the hopes of making Sei feel more comfortable about leaving and to thank her for all the care she had given to not only herself but her friends as well.

This innocent request resulted in Yumi's first almost kiss as she had placed her lips close to the corner of Sei's mouth, after Sei had asked for a single kiss from Yumi to be directly placed on her lips. Yumi remembered that this act had uplifted Sei's spirits and she seemed far more happier about leaving both Lillian and her Petite soeur behind.

Yumi remembered this memory as she looked into her Onee-Sama's saddened expression and breathlessly whispered "I would do anything for you" and with that Yumi inched closer to her Onee-Sama, whose eyes widened at the intrusion into her personal space, lifted herself on her tip toes and placed a firm kiss directly against the corner of Sachiko's mouth, her lips briefly feeling the corner of her Onee-Sama's lip.

In a moment of realisation, Yumi quickly retreated her lips from Sachiko's cheek and was about to run away from the older girl when Sachiko quickly held onto her in a firm, yet gentle embrace.

"Thank you, Yumi. But you could never give me what I truly desire. So please all I ask is that you continue to be my Petite soeur. I ask nothing more." Sachiko replied with honesty and overwhelming love burning in her soaring heart at not only the statement but at the blissful action.

Yumi however forgetting her embarrassment replied "What do you mean Onee-Sama? Do you see me as weak? Let me prove myself to you, whatever it is you want I will strive to make it happen." Yumi spoke not only with confidence but with conviction too, as she prepared to do whatever it was that Sachiko wanted.

"No Yumi, It's…" Sachiko was attempting to calm her Petite soeur when Yumi interrupted her. "I'll do whatever you want Onee-Sama. I'm strong enough, you know me… I always pull through for the ones I love." Yumi replied sadly fearing that Sachiko would continue to never trust or even confide in her the person she called her Petite soeur who was supposed to support their Onee-Sama but how could see when she didn't know what was wrong in the first place.

"Yumi it would be unfair to you. You don't feel the same way I do; you couldn't feel the same things I feel…" Sachiko whispered more to herself than Yumi, but Yumi heard all of it and she was tired of this. She was tired of not being trusted by Sachiko, tired of those sleepless nights thinking about how to help Sachiko and at the same time hiding her true feelings for the older girl.

But no more, Sachiko claimed that she couldn't feel the same way as her and she was correct, not in subject but in form because in Yumi's mind Sachiko could never reciprocate the feelings Yumi had for her. Yumi was deeply in love with Sachiko and she was finally going to prove it. No matter what happens, whether she would be stripped of her soeurship or mocked for her hopeless feelings, she would show Sachiko how she really felt and of how badly she wanted her.

"I don't feel the same way," Yumi seethed as she clasped her hands tightly in an attempt to calm her angry state before all sense left her and she finally snapped ", Well then feel this…" and with that Yumi raised her head, her left hand moving up to hold Sachiko's head firmly in place, as she pressed her lips against Sachiko's hungrily.

* * *

.

.

.

Sachiko was shocked by the aggressive move as she felt her body being pushed backwards by the eagerly kissing Yumi. Sachiko then felt Yumi's arms wrap around her neck, pressing Sachiko's body closer to hers, as she attempted to further deepen the kiss. Yumi's lips moving fiercely within, around and against Sachiko still gaping mouth.

Yumi's hands caressing Sachiko's hair as she scrunched it up at the roots, slowly brushing the strands of bluenette hair between her fingers as she continued to press Sachiko's head firmly towards her. Yumi's lips pressing and nibbling at Sachiko's mouth, the kiss was so heated that a trail of saliva left Sachiko's moistened lips as Yumi pulled away briefly.

However, Yumi didn't stay away for long as she eagerly returned her lips to Sachiko's in a deep yet sustained kiss while also slowly manoeuvring Sachiko down against the table. Sachiko felt her body falling but didn't care; she was too intoxicated by the wonderful sensation that Yumi was causing.

Yumi was actually kissing her, not only was she kissing her but she was attempting to dominate Sachiko. The usually sweet and caring Fukuzawa Yumi was being extremely aggressive for the first time in her life and Sachiko loved it. Sachiko remained still however, not moving an inch or attempting to return Yumi's affectionate kisses, fearing that if she moved it would be taken as an indication that she wanted Yumi to stop.

She didn't want Yumi to stop, she wanted Yumi to continue and in truth she wanted Yumi to do far more. But if she moved she knew Yumi would come back to her senses and would most likely run away from her, she couldn't have that not now, not after she had found herself in such a desirable situation.

Sachiko finally felt her body make contact with the table but she felt no pain from the contact, how could she when Yumi's hands were wrapped around her neck and the back of her head so possessively, how could she when Yumi's lips continued to press against her own in a deep yet sustained kiss.

For a while, Yumi just stayed in that position the silence in the room being amplified by Yumi's occasional muffled moans of pleasure against her Onee-Sama's moist and bruised lips. Yumi hadn't moved for a while and she was still pressing her lips against Sachiko's in one breath-taking kiss.

Yumi was eventually forced to break away when she felt the need for air becoming too much for her to handle. She breathed heavily, gasping for air as if she were drowning. But Sachiko continued to watch Yumi as the latter sat up on all fours and continued to gasp for air, the kiss was perhaps kept for too long but Sachiko didn't really care about that right now as she continued to observe the desirable appearance Yumi now sported.

Yumi's lips were red and puffed from the intense kiss, her lips continuing to pany heavy breathes. Sweat was clearly displayed on her forehead and a trail of saliva was falling from the corner of her mouth making Yumi that much more enticing. Her dishevelled clothing that was slightly crumpled from the intense, yet one sided, make out was becoming too much for Sachiko.

Sachiko needed pay back; she wanted to dominate Yumi like she had been dominated. But most of all she wanted to feel what Yumi felt, wanted to taste the lips that had sent a delectable shiver through her very core and wanted to touch the person responsible for the wetness that now stained her panties.

With these thoughts in mind Sachiko hurriedly moved towards Yumi and pressed her back against the table, Sachiko's hands grasping Yumi's shoulders tightly, Yumi's wide and terrified eyes looking back at her as she feared for the worst.

'_What have I done…?'_

'_I've gone too far…'_

'_Did I just ravish the one person I truly love…?'_

'_Why did I act so unkind, it's not like me…?'_

'_Does she hate me now, no please…'_

'_I didn't mean it, what have I done?'_

Yumi continued to stare at Sachiko, whose hair now covered the latter's beautiful features in a silently terrifying manner. Fearing that she had hurt her Onee-Sama and would be no longer permitted to see her ever again, Yumi spoke in a terrified voice which caused Sachiko's heart to be beat ever so faster.

"Onee-Sama wait I'm sor…" but before Yumi could continue, or approach the point of pained tears, her lips movement was suddenly stalled when she felt something soft pressing against them. Yumi's eyes widened as she gazed up at Sachiko's features only a centimetre above her, her eyes widened further in surprise when Sachiko bit down on her lower lip gently before sucking on it with painfully slow deliberation.

"What…" Yumi mumbled before she was once again interrupted by an eager Sachiko who pressed her lips to Yumi's once again, the former's hands wrapping in Yumi's hair much like Yumi had done only a few minutes earlier.

'_What's going on…?'_

'_Is…Is Onee-Sama kissing me…?'_

'_Does, does that mean she likes me…?'_

'_Please, please tell me this is really happening…'_

'_Please tell me Onee-Sama is kissing me.'_

Yumi's thoughts were suddenly silenced when she felt Sachiko's arms wrap tightly around her waist. And before she could come to grips with what was happening, Yumi felt her torso being raised from the table and being further pressed into Sachiko's far more mature and ample body.

Only Yumi's head and feet remained on the table as she felt her lower back being rested upon Sachiko's kneeling knees, her eyes widening as she felt her legs being separated by Sachiko's waist, their heat from their sexes making itself know by both girls. It was all too much, Yumi had only ever dreamed of such an erotic situation but now that it was happening she still couldn't believe it, Sachiko was actually manipulating her body like she had always dreamed of.

Sachiko's hands left Yumi's head and instead drifted towards her still hands which rested either side of them. Taking Yumi's hands gently, Sachiko then placed Yumi's hands either side of her head, against the table, as she lowered herself closer to Yumi's lips.

As Sachiko moved closer Yumi's legs began to rise resulting in Yumi's head remaining fixed on the table, the only remaining part of herself that still rested on the table. All thoughts were on this very moment for both girls as they stared into one another. Feelings of lust, bliss and love burning brightly in their eyes as they continued to gaze happily at one another.

Suddenly, Sachiko's lips pressed into Yumi's once more and before Yumi could react to the blissful contact she felt a soft yet moist tongue lapping at the entrance of her mouth. Sachiko's tongue continued to glide over Yumi's moistened, the thought and feel of Yumi's wet panties touching her own fresh in her mind.

Yumi eventually managed to open her mouth, hoping to give Sachiko entrance but still Sachiko did not enter, she wanted to tease Yumi for as long as possible. Sachiko continued to lick against and around Yumi's gaping lips, a thin trail of saliva coating their chins as Sachiko's continued to moisten Yumi's lips.

Sachiko briefly looked into Yumi's and was extremely pleased by the look she was receiving. She could tell that Yumi was aroused, excited, happy, annoyed, exasperated by the lack of a French kiss, happy because she was enjoying the kiss, and the fact that Sachiko was kissing her, very much but exasperated because Sachiko didn't force her tongue into Yumi's gaping mouth like she desperately wanted her to.

Feeling the need to drive Yumi far more crazier, Sachiko pressed Yumi's head closer to her own as she flicked her tongue across Yumi's pouting lip, as she sucked gently then harder on Yumi's lower lip and proceeded to kiss far more forcefully without ever attempting to tongue Yumi, for now at least.

Sachiko could hear Yumi's gasps and moans of pleasure as she became aroused by Sachiko's methodical act and the sounds she was making were enough to make her feel incredibly hot. With Sachiko's teasing over and her need for Yumi taking over her sense, Sachiko finally plunged her tongue into Yumi's gaping mouth.

"Ahh…ohh…" Yumi murmured in ecstasy as her body writhed against Sachiko's, the latter's hands resting against Yumi's lower back holding her in case she slipped from the incredibly erotic embrace they currently shared. Yumi also held on by wrapping her arms around Sachiko's neck in an attempt to battle against gravities unfair laws.

Yumi's whole body was now elevated off the table as her legs wrapped around Sachiko's waist and her arms, as mentioned before, wrapped around Sachiko's neck. Sachiko's tongue continuing to moisten the insides of Yumi's mouth as their tongues battled for supremacy.

Uncommon sounds filled the tea room as wet and erotic sounds filled its barren walls. Yumi was groaning in utter divinity as her tongue was easily overwhelmed by Sachiko's who continued to prod and probe the insides of Yumi's mouth, a thick trail of saliva now starting to coat their cheeks as their hands moved feverishly over one another.

The pair eventually broke away again for air, Sachiko carefully resting Yumi back against the table as the latter's chest constricted and restricted at an alarming pace. Sachiko however wasn't finished as she pressed her body intimately closer against Yumi's and proceeded to nibble at the latter's ear.

Yumi wrapped her arms around Sachiko once more, despite her exhausted appearance; she needed to feel Sachiko in her arms. She needed to know that this was real and not a cruel dream. Yumi needed reassurance that she was really being kissed, licked and caressed by the person she had been in love with since their first meeting.

Realising this very fact, Sachiko stopped her actions and whispered lovingly "This is real Yumi. I'm the one whose kissing you…see," Sachiko then moved closer to Yumi and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before continuing ", this is real. What we have is real, I love you Yumi…with all my heart."

Yumi's eyes suddenly began to well up as all her hopeless dreams became impossibly real. "I-I love you so much Onee-Sama. I always have." Yumi replied excitedly as she tightened her hold around Sachiko, and allowed Sachiko to rest her head on her bosom.

"Really?" Sachiko asked hopefully as she raised her head from Yumi's breasts and stared into Yumi's eyes once more. Yumi smiled, wiping remnants of her tears which trailed down her face as she said "Yes, I love you Onee-S…Sa-Sachiko." Sachiko's eyes widened and she couldn't help but lunge at Yumi, Sachiko's lips pressing against Yumi's, their arms wrapped around each other as they fell of the table.

Sachiko held Yumi in her arms as her back slammed into the floor below with an unsettlingly loud thump but Sachiko never stopped kissing Yumi. A little pain was not going to stop her from kissing the woman she had longed to touch in such a personal way and romantic way.

Sachiko continued to kiss Yumi vigorously, sensing that Yumi was concerned for her because of the loud noise that had been created when they fell off the table. Sachiko's intuition was proven correct however as she heard Yumi repeatedly attempting to question her amongst the heated kisses

"Sa...Sach…Sachiko…w…wait…are…you al…alright?" Yumi asked despite Sachiko's desperate to silence her. Sachiko didn't care about the unnoticeable pain she felt in her lower back, she just wanted to keep kissing Yumi, to feel a sensation she had never felt before, not even in the dreams she had which involved Yumi. This sensation right now at this very moment was the most tender, and most arousing, experience of her entire life.

Everything was perfect. The kiss, the confessions, even the moonlight which highlighted Yumi's angelic features, everything. Sachiko was extremely thankful for the moonlight; she didn't want to turn the light on so that she could see Yumi as she kissed her. Not only would such an act be obvious but it felt far too dull, too common, she wanted her first kiss to be memorable and the moonlight floating into the room made this scene so much more mysterious, so much more enthralling.

Sachiko's could see Yumi's expression as they kissed and she didn't think she could love a sight any more than she did right now. There she was Yumi, her eyes closed almost as if in deep pleasurable concentration as she attempted to document every single moment into her memory. The moonlight highlighting her features while the darkness gave Yumi a mysterious quality which was strangely endearing, Sachiko could help but imagine the tea room as an ocean filled room without any water, just the swaying reflection of the ocean being plastered onto the walls and onto the two individuals that shared such an intimate moment together.

Eventually Yumi allowed the rough landing to slip from her mind as she succumbed to Sachiko's persistent lips. Yumi continued to kiss Sachiko, while her unoccupied hand slowly stroked the tender area where Sachiko's back had made contact with the floor. Sachiko smiled into the kiss as Yumi did this, even at a time like this Yumi was still making sure was okay and unharmed.

'_Oh god, she really does care for me doesn't she…'_

'_She has such a kind and loving heart…'_

'_I feel blessed that Yumi would share this moment with me…'_

'_I really am lucky, aren't I?'_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

The kissing continued for many minutes, and as the kiss continued Sachiko was gradually become more and more adventurous as she sucked on Yumi's slightly swollen lip again and again. This act was all done in an attempt to hear the wonderful purr that had escaped from Yumi's throat moments ago. She wanted to hear it again and had been working to that end for a while now.

Yumi was also aware of this fact and thought hard to keep that particular response down. She was incredibly embarrassed by it, which was further emphasised by the red tint crossing over Yumi's cheeks as well as her slightly pouting lips that were being eagerly consumed by Sachiko.

Sachiko's desire for Yumi suddenly became far more primal, far more possessive as she lifted Yumi into the air. In a moment of panic, Yumi quickly wrapped her legs around Sachiko's waist as she was held into the air, Sachiko's arms wrapping around Yumi's midriff as she got to her feet and manoeuvred Yumi towards the closed window.

"Sa-Sachiko what are you…?" Yumi asked but was stopped when she felt her back make contact with the cold window. Suddenly fear took over, and Yumi attempted to move out of Sachiko's grasp, her feet returning to the floor, as she feared that perhaps a late working teacher or the groundskeeper would see her being intimate with the idol of Lillian, Ogasawara Sachiko.

"Sachiko we can't…Not here, what if we're seen?" Yumi asked hurriedly in an attempt to reason with Sachiko but the latter was having none of it. Sachiko pressed Yumi against the window firmly, pressing her own body into Yumi's as she was sandwiched between both the window and a desirable body.

Yumi's eyes fluttered in bliss for a moment as she felt Sachiko's breasts pressing up against her own, Sachiko's knee pressing against Yumi's sex which caused Yumi to cling to her Onee-Sama welcoming the sudden intrusion as she relaxed slightly in contentment.

Noticing Yumi's distant and aroused look Sachiko took her chance and hoarsely whispered "We won't be seen…look" Sachiko then turned Yumi around hurriedly before using her body to press Yumi up against the window, the breathing quickening as their bodies attempted to morph into one.

Yumi was now facing the window looking outside as Sachiko continued to place across the nape of her neck, her head being held gently in place by Sachiko's caressing fingers which occasionally stroked her cheek, pulled at her gaping lips or massaged her sleeping tongue.

Returning her attention to the window, Yumi realised with relief that no one was there. But still it wasn't, they shouldn't take the risk, with this thought in mind Yumi attempted to voice her concern but was stopped by Sachiko's unexpected action.

To Yumi's surprise, Sachiko stretched the former's collar as her other hand proceeded to lightly cup the breast that lay beneath it. Eliciting a shuddering breathe Yumi gasped, using the window for support before she felt Sachiko's tongue press against the side of her neck and trail upwards towards her ear. The pleasurable fondling of her breasts and Sachiko's tongue caused Yumi to pant hoarsely as a burning fire was beginning to pulsate between her legs.

Sachiko, in the midst of her desire, pushed her intrusive finger underneath Yumi's bra and massaged the skin gently before lightly pinching the nipple which was standing to attention. Moving her unoccupied hand, Sachiko rested her palm on Yumi's stomach as she felt the heat and butterflies emanating from such an angelic figure, revelling in the fact that it was her touch that was causing such a reaction.

All of Sachiko actions resulted in Yumi being pressed further against the window as Sachiko continued to attack her neck with searing kisses and trailing licks from her tongue. Yumi continued to pant heavily as Yumi's cries of pleasure rang around the tea room in quick succession, over and over again increasing in both frequency and intensity.

Yumi vaguely watched as her breathe materialised on the frame of the window repeatedly as Sachiko got more adventurous and more irresistible. Yumi continued to look out the window, however, for any signs of danger as Sachiko promptly lifted up Yumi's skirt and allowed her fingers to drift over Yumi's slim and flat stomach.

At this action Yumi couldn't help herself as a soft purr left her lips as Sachiko continued to press her hips firmly into Yumi's backside, using her toes for leverage. At the same time, Sachiko continued to massage Yumi's stomach in a repetitive motion beneath her school uniform and continued to suck and nibble on Yumi's neck all the way up to her ear.

Embarrassment taking over, Yumi anxiously looked out the window and her eyes widened as she suddenly noticed a passing student, she was thankfully unaware of what Sachiko was doing to her but nevertheless Yumi started to panic.

"Onee-Sama stop, there's someone out there." However despite Yumi's warnings, Sachiko did not stop. She was too far gone by the time Yumi opened her mouth, and before she could repeat herself she was spun around on the spot and hungrily kissed by Sachiko once more.

The force of the kiss resulted in Yumi colliding with the window once again, but despite the loud noise Sachiko continued to press her lips against Yumi's in possessive and demanding manner. Breaking the kiss momentarily, Yumi looked back towards the window praying to the Virgin Mary that the students hadn't heard the noise or noticed them.

Thankfully on this occasion the Virgin Mary was indeed smiling upon them, the student wasn't any the wiser and continued to walk down the street with her image of Sachiko and Yumi firmly intact.

With a huge sigh of relief Yumi's lips were hungrily consumed by Sachiko's who held both of Yumi's hands and placed them directly above her head, resting gently against the window as the kiss began to deepen once more.

"Sachiko…stop. This is too…" Sachiko quickly silenced Yumi's worries with her tongue as she pressed it into Yumi's open mouth and battled Yumi's tongue once more. And before Yumi realised what she was doing she proceeded to suck on Sachiko's tongue and courageously battle against Sachiko's relentless attack within her mouth and against her lips.

Feeling Yumi finally kissing her back after such a long time, Sachiko eagerly propelled Yumi up the window thereby forcing Yumi to once again wrap her legs around Sachiko's waist. Sachiko's hands slipped underneath Yumi's sailor uniform once more and teasingly glided over her skin before she gently cupped Yumi's breasts through the bra with both hands.

Yumi, rather pushing Sachiko away, held her Onee-Sama's hands against her breasts and pressed them harder as an indication that she wanted to be thoroughly stimulated. Sachiko did as she was told and proceeded to rub and massage Yumi's breasts while her lips continued to battle with Yumi's in a noisy battle.

The situation was more than arousing, more than pleasurable but in some ways it was becoming too much for the pair. But Yumi didn't compare though she liked the intimacy of the situation very much as muffled whimpers escaped their interlocked lips, the kiss becoming hotter and hotter which was evident by the state of their clothing, bruised lips and the stream of moisture staining their thighs which started at their panties.

Sachiko however, leaving Yumi's breasts for the moment, drifted her fingers towards the edge of Yumi's sailor uniform. Yumi was completely unaware of this fact, completely immersed within the pleasurable kiss, as Sachiko continued to get a firm hold on the seams of Yumi's uniform. And with Sachiko's mind now made up, she pulled away and yanked Yumi's uniform, in a hasty motion, and lifted it over her head.

"W-W-W-W-What?" Yumi cried as her partly naked skin was revealed to the room, and Sachiko's lustful eyes. Fearing for her respectability, Yumi hurriedly reached for her trailing uniform which Sachiko held within her hand but her feeble attempts came to nothing as Sachiko threw it away from her.

Yumi attempted to escape from this embarrassing predicament but was stopped when Sachiko lifted her back against the window, her naked skin making contact with the cold glass. Yumi's predicament was momentarily forgotten however as Sachiko leaned closer to Yumi's lips.

Her vision consumed by that of Sachiko, of her entire being and of her inviting and irresistibly tasting lips. So when Sachiko tenderly kissed her once more, Yumi couldn't help but sink into the kiss and deepen it when she felt the need to.

Sachiko caressed Yumi's naked body, her fingers tracing over every patch of naked skin as she felt the surprisingly warm heat radiating from her body. The only things in her way now were Yumi's bra and panties but she didn't go any further than she just did moments ago. She knew that taking Yumi's sailor uniform was going too far but in the heat of the moment she lost her self-control. She wanted to feel as much of Yumi's skin as possible, as long as she didn't scare Yumi in any way.

Preceded lower, Sachiko kissed Yumi's neck once again but her eyes had been caught by one of the most arousing sights she ever witnessed. Directly below her, covered by the bra, were Yumi's slightly underdeveloped breasts and from what Sachiko could see through the bra, Yumi was very much enjoying this intimate experience.

Sachiko continued to watch the pert nipples that came into her vision, which made Yumi blush furiously as she realised what Sachiko could possibly be staring at, and before she could reconsider Sachiko leaned down and wrapped her lips around the erect nipple, through the bra.

"Ahh!"

Little did Yumi know that there wild night had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 1: A Surprising Anniversary

Maria Sama Ga Miteru

.

Forgotten Pleasures

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 1: A Surprising Anniversary

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of Maria Sama Ga Miteru that honour belongs to the creator… whoever that might be?

This is a re-written version of the previous chapter. Things have been changed and omitted quite thoroughly, so in a sense it is like a completely different story with one or two similarities to the inferior version (Or that piece of crap, which I have thus nicknamed the original.) Please enjoy

.

* * *

.

.

.

In the wintry season, where Cherry trees withered, their branches thin and barren, students hurried through the Academy hugging their coats to improve circulation and their necessity for warmth. Temperatures had taken a sharp turn for the worst in recent weeks; the previously faint sunshine had been replaced by heavy snow, snow which had continued unabated for several hours now. It settled over everything in its path painting Lillian's surroundings in a beautiful shade of white, pleasing to look at from afar but not to be experienced from within.

So, despite their teachings, which had been enforced repeatedly during their childhood, students could be seen jogging up the path. Maria sama herself would not have been pleased by the spectacle, but little was given to this notion as the pressing need for warmth became almost a survival instinct.

The number of students within the school was fairly sparse. Understandable since the Academy had signalled for the end of the day at least two hours ago. The remaining students were most likely from after school clubs, indoor ones no doubt, who carried umbrellas and cotton gloves for added protection from the torrid snow which descended in droves.

But as these students walked briskly, jogged or otherwise sprinted out of sight; there was one individual who didn't. A lone figure who walked the path as if it had been summer, a lightness in her step and exasperation hidden in her eyes as she viewed more and more students forgetting their teachings. A most unbecoming sight, the figure admitted but she understood the circumstances nevertheless.

Stopping at the statue which highlighted Maria's beauty and importance, Sachiko bowed her head in prayer; the silence occasionally broken by muttered voices which could be heard off in the distance. The snow, meanwhile, settled around her as she bowed in prayer. A most majestic sight, Ogasawara Sachiko, the most influential and prominent member of the school, praying to the Virgin Mary within the drifting, settling snow… an image which Tsutako-san would have moved heaven and earth to capture.

Having offered her best wishes, and hopes for the future, Sachiko walked away down the steeping pavement. Her intended destination: an old yet recognizable building of some repute. The building could be seen even from the statue itself, the structure appearing slightly worn but at the same time rather comforting. This was where Sachiko could be found every morning and lunch time, within the Rose Mansion where the student council debated propositions and the like.

She would, very soon, become a prominent member of this established group of people. The Rosa Chinensis no less, after her petite soeur, Youko-sama, graduated in a couple of months. Youko had already passed on her knowledge, her years of experiences and expectations to prepare Sachiko for the role. There was a certain pressure to be had with this new found position after all. The sole daughter of the Ogasawara Corporation would be considered, by her peers and teachers, to be the unspoken leader of the group from this point on, a role which she would become used to once she took control of her father's personal share in the Ogasawara Company.

The Rosa Chinensis' a respectable title without a doubt but it was not the only title she laid claim to, no, she had many more whether complimentary or otherwise. _The Ice Princess, 'the hater of all men'_ but the most appealing title of all was one that could only be uttered by her closest and most cherished junior who was, incidentally, also her petite soeur.

"Onee-sama." Sachiko whispered, a finger tracing her lips as she uttered such a delectable title. As she did this a smile came into place, abruptly, becoming fairly prominent as time wore on. With the one utterance of her title Sachiko felt the familiar rush of euphoria that crossed over her, the same euphoria which came to be known when her petite soeur finally uttered those words.

Onee-sama, that was right. Ogasawara Sachiko was known as an older sister in the broadest of terms however, she was no blood related or shared any similarities to her petite soeur when parenthood was concerned. For years Sachiko had declined any notions of choosing a petite soeur, the concept, to her at least, felt unnecessary and forced. But of course one beautiful, caring and outwardly loving student had to change her mind without a moment of hesitancy. A student who went by the name of Fukuzawa Yumi.

…

Continuing down the well-trodden path, the overhanging branches protecting her from the downpour of snow, Sachiko wrapped her thin coat tighter. Within the Academy the wind was gradually beginning to pick up with an ever increasing intensity. The sharp gusts of wind whipping her lightly clothed features with an almost possessed sense of abandonment. But, despite the change in atmosphere, Sachiko never altered her pace and continued walk along the path with a hand keeping her brunette locks at bay.

The Rose Mansion was still some ways off in the distance, made faint by the sudden bursts of snow which limited her vision. In an effort to recollect her thoughts, and a real need to think of anything other than the snowstorm swirling around her, Sachiko returned to her previous contemplation. A contemplation which had been on Sachiko's mind for far longer than she would have openly admitted, if anyone ever dared to ask such a thing.

"Yumi."

How a single word could bring such happiness, such feelings of euphoria, Sachiko had no way of knowing. Perhaps she had no right to know. But the name remained precious to Sachiko as it belonged to a junior she had grown to adore beyond the bond they currently shared, that of a sisterly bond. Admiration turned adoration without the occupant, Sachiko, realising this newfound change in perspective.

Incidentally, you might be wondering why Sachiko is still within the Academy's grounds if, as I previously mentioned, the Academy was now closed. Honestly, ever since the upcoming exams, and her new position within the Ogasawara conglomerate, Sachiko had been working long hours in the library. Often starting when the sun barely rose to life and finishing when darkness engulfed the once bright environment.

She had become somewhat of a regular here, the Academy's library, while slightly insufficient to meet her demands, was a nice change of pace. The silence it offered was something she had grown accustomed to, the lack of gossiping students becoming nothing more than a gift sent from God himself. At first students had grown in increasing number, watching her 'discreetly' and from afar but as time wore on far more pressing matters became apparent, exams forced the students to reprioritize and Sachiko had thankfully been placed in a distant last to their own educations, something Sachiko was pleasantly relieved about.

While Sachiko worked diligently within the library's limited parameters, she may have given off an accidental yet intimidating air of efficiency. Sachiko was a renowned genius after all, rarely leaving the top 5 rankings since her small beginnings at nursery. But even this never satisfied Sachiko or her grandfather for that matter, who expected the best and was proud of her grand-daughter for delivering so far, but while others raised eye brows or muttered denials; the Ogasawara family knew much more would be expected of her.

She was considered one of the brightest in Lillian Academy, not from a current standpoint but from a historical one. No student had ever been able to maintain their scores in a manner that she did. No student had accomplished seemingly implausible feats again and again with calculated ease. But Sachiko was special, recognized on an international stage because of both her name and of her successes in the strict education system.

But while these were all true, and Sachiko did bear the brunt of extreme pressure, there was another reason to why she used the Academy's resources rather than her own. She had her own personal agenda in mind, an agenda which forced her conscience to wake within the early hours of the morning and then slave tirelessly through the darkening hours of the day. The reason being; that she would be afforded the opportunity to share both her breaks and lunch with Yumi.

So she continued to work at her own leisurely pace, reading over books which concerned her promising education as well a history of the undertakings taken within the Ogasawara's long and storied history. She did not, however, limit herself to just Ogasawara companies, oh no, she looked through other prominent business companies too whether from Japan or the United States itself which gave her further insight into the corporate world, the cut throat world.

There was, however, another reason why Sachiko continued to impress with her studies. There was a junior; Fukzawa Yumi who needed the proper inspiration and drive to succeed, and Sachiko hoped that she could be the one to offer that to Yumi. But if Sachiko was being completely honest with herself, which was a rarity nowadays, then she would have admitted a growing need to make Yumi proud of her. Not necessarily to lavish her with praise, which would not be surprising given it was Yumi after all, but at least some sign which showed Yumi still cared for her like she had during all their years together.

Unfortunately, while diligence and hard work was a creed in which Sachiko abided by, even she had to admit that she had taken it to a rather unnecessary level. Normally when she left the school grounds, the buses; which ran at regular intervals would, would still be operating but on this occasion they were not. She had been working for far too long, and she had missed her ride home by some distance.

So as she wadded through the icy terrain, watching various students huddled together for extra warmth, Sachiko viewed her surroundings with both awe and trepidation. The scenery was beautiful, almost tranquil by design but as her feet glided across the icy surface, her arms hovering to sustain her balance, she feared for her personal safety.

Approaching a new path way which would lead her towards the Rose Mansion, Sachiko returned her thoughts to far more pressing matters at hand. An odd thing to say in retrospect, she was after all placing her own personal wellbeing below other unrelated concerns. But Sachiko's mind had a nagging habit of returning to her petite soeur, and this particular worry had been plaguing her mind for quite some time now.

In its simplest form, Sachiko felt concern, deep concern, for Yumi's own wellbeing. Recently, Yumi had begun to act strangely around her but whenever Sachiko attempted to decipher the meaning behind her worries, Yumi would instantly play down any concerns Sachiko voiced. Every time Sachiko so much as looked at Yumi, her petite soeur would instantly look away with a fearful expression. And whenever Sachiko felt eyes piercing through her very soul she would be surprised to see Yumi staring at her intently, of course Sachiko was never obvious in her observations of this because she would always view Yumi within the corner of her eye. Discretion had become a must when it concerned Yumi.

The same questions raced through Sachiko's head day by day; what's wrong with Yumi? Why had she been acting so differently lately?

Sachiko had no answers to these questions, and it seemed Yumi had no intention of divulging her worries. This particular behaviour from Yumi annoyed Sachiko greatly, how could she be a proper and worthy Onee-sama when her own petite soeur seemed to be avoiding her? All Sachiko wanted was to help Yumi, she wouldn't have even done this for close friends or at least not to the extent that she would have helped Yumi.

On occasion Sachiko had begun to fear for their once strong bond but not for reasons which would have been apparent to everybody else. Sachiko was not an open book, she would never give away any tells which could be used against her; she was smart, calculating and could be manipulative when the need occurred. But that did not mean she didn't suffer the emotions, the pitfalls, of less refined maidens when faced with the prospect of love. Yes, even Sachiko loved and unlike many of the students within Lillian Academy; Sachiko was in love with a girl, her own petite soeur no less.

It had taken time for the feelings to register; quick glances turning into length stares, faint contact causing her skin to tingle with unusual electricity. These were all things which Sachiko had never experienced before, and no book offered any helpful information as to why these sensations had started to become so frequent and powerful. But eventually realisation set in, brought about by Sei's flirtatious action and her own need to distance any prospective love interests away from Yumi.

When she realised her feelings for Yumi, Sachiko had become rather distant, an expected reaction from a young girl who had been taught that love belonged between a man and a woman, but in time even that lengthy proximity was shortened by the insistence of the one she had fallen for. Yumi, her beautiful petite soeur, was the young, charming girl who had thawed her ice cold heart and set it ablaze with both love and want. Feelings began to take root deep within her raging heart, causing both concern and jealousy in equal measure. And in time, and it did take time, Sachiko finally came to terms with these new found feelings of love, not fully but to a reasonable and manageable extent.

Sachiko had never grown to despise or fear her feelings for Yumi but there was something she most certainly feared. As time went on and as Yumi became a bigger and bigger part of her world, Sachiko was beginning to see Yumi in a new and less than innocent light. Yumi was once frail and clumsy; the complete opposite of Sachiko, but in time Sachiko had helped Yumi to mature into not only a respectable and dependable student but also of a rare and breath-taking beauty who had few equals.

Yumi was indeed beautiful and it was because of this that Sachiko's thought had turned to the less innocent, an unrecognizable desire had consumed her and if Sachiko could hazard a guess as to its identity… then she would have to call it lust. Sachiko still viewed Yumi as the sweet and charming girl that everyone saw but she wished for far more than that now. She wanted to claim Yumi as her own, mark her, and brand her if she could to keep the hands of the unworthy away. Yumi was too irresistible to be left to the devices of fate, oh no, Sachiko would have wanted nothing more than to take Yumi away, shred her of her clothes and drink deep in the insatiable lust which had grown with her. Only Yumi could bring this side of her out, and that was why Sachiko feared Yumi more than any parent could possibly understand.

She had, perhaps, even fallen for Yumi at their first meeting. A chanced, fateful encounter might just have been Sachiko's first experiences of love. But as Sachiko knew nothing of love and had never felt any connection to such a desire, maybe Sachiko had simply categorized this feeling as a new form of friendship. Mistaken her advances for that of a best friend, or teacher, rather than that of a love sick lover who desperately demanded attention and companionship.

Sachiko's feelings couldn't be helped. Yumi was extremely beautiful, blushingly charming as well as friendly and caring to a fault. Was it any surprise that someone had fallen for her irresistible presence and attitude, that Sachiko had fallen head over heels in live with her? Sachiko was truly infatuated by the girl known as Fukuzawa Yumi, a young teenage who still remained somewhat of a mystery even after all their time together.

But the unfortunate, ugly truth remained. Sachiko's new feelings of love had escalated to feelings of unrepressed lust. No longer did Sachiko ponder on romantic moments between the two, a movie or maybe even a pick nick beneath a carousel, but instead she thought of handling Yumi in the most intimate and ragged of ways.

If only her thoughts had been nothing more than an innocent kiss. Maybe then she wouldn't have been forced to suffer like she did now or feel things which she could no longer control. A simple kiss would have been a trivial thing to worry about and something which she would have overcome in time but lately, in the middle of the night, Sachiko imagined Yumi writhing in pleasure beneath her… sweet moans of ecstasy filling her head as she thrusted her fingers into the deepest core of Yumi's inner sanctum.

The fantasy's had refused to stop, intensifying every desire Sachiko had for Yumi by the day. Often, Sachiko would be awoken by the uncomfortable feeling of arousal dripping into the fabric of her clothes, dirtying her sheets which would often need to be cleaned by members of her staff. She had of course found a way around this particular issue but how much longer could she avoid her deepest calling.

Yumi had brought forth a lot of things from within Sachiko; and rather unexpectedly masturbation had become just one of many forbidden things she experimented with. After every 'session' Sachiko would still feel the pang of shame coursing through her but it never stopped her from further pleasurable imaginings of Yumi, and more importantly what she was doing to Yumi in her most depraved fantasy's.

The image of Yumi had been engraved in her heart and soul, burnt in so that it would remain forever. Images of Yumi's naked body clinging to her own, sweat causing their bodies to glide over one another with practised ease, the feel of Yumi's skin as she caressed and tasted the flesh which she found so intoxicating, and the sweet peachy smell which radiated off her curvaceous body were all things which plagued Sachiko imaginations and caused her fingers to move around her breasts with a rabid intensity.

This was what love had turned Sachiko into, she had never experienced love outside of her family which was more out of obligation due to their connection but it had been the first time Sachiko had purposely found love in someone else. It took 16 years but it finally happened, but while she found love she also found that she didn't know how to control her feelings and as such Sachiko's dreams turned to things she had never witnessed or expected to find in her life. Insatiable hunger replaced curiosity, the unknown had a certain allure to it but when that allure included Yumi's naked, glistening body then what hope did she have in remaining sane?

You may find Sachiko's thoughts unexpected and extremely out of character. Why would feelings of love suddenly intensify to a point where she could no longer control herself? But maybe it was all to do with one woman's unexpected interference. Effectively, turning Sachiko's innocent and naïve views into something far more powerful and intoxicating; but who could have such an impact on Sachiko's life?

Who could force such an enticing, forbidden image into her mind?

And who could have caused such a response from the usually stoic, Ogasawara Sachiko?

* * *

.

.

.

Well, it all started with an innocent gesture.

Despite the need for concentration, Sachiko had allowed herself to be coerced into visiting a good friend who attended Lillian University. The matter at the time seemed pretty serious; from what little Sachiko could remember of their earlier discussion. But whatever 'pressing issue,' Sei had talked of never materialised because it had all been an elaborate con; a well-crafted plan had been set in motion by Sei, and Sachiko was the target.

Even to this today Sachiko couldn't believe how unguarded she had appeared when approaching this entire situation, it was so unlike herself but when matters concerned Yumi she would often forget all pretences, all logic and do whatever was best for her petite soeur. But what Sachiko had not been expecting was for Sei to motion for her to 'come closer,' and then, once at arm's reach, abruptly pin her junior against the sofa and play a video which seemed to set Sei off on a rampage of maniacal laughter.

It had been a fairly romantic movie at first, a story of two sisters growing up in a house alone due to their parents untimely death. While she was forced to watch this movie Sachiko couldn't help but question Sei's actions, why was Sei practically giggling with laughter? Why was she repeatedly saying "take some tips, I think you'll need it!?" None of this made sense but as time progressed Sachiko had started to relax slightly and watch the movie which seemed to be about hardships and the bond of family, although looking back Sachiko knew she should have seen the signs coming. Friendship could often be misconstrued for feelings of lust and affection.

So when one of the sisters trapped the other against the small bath tub they had previously been sharing, Sachiko knew something was clearly off about this situation. Especially when Sei gripped her hold around Sachiko that much tighter, but when Sachiko watched the sisters nervously kiss one another… she knew she should have put up more of a fight. Kissing eventually escalated to heavy petting, heavy petting turned cunillingus and before Sachiko could understand what was going on the two sisters had reached their climaxes, their voices carrying the same uttered titles which Sachiko had once been proud of being called.

"Onee-Sama!"

"Onee-chan!"

That was right. Sei had forced Sachiko to watch a rather plot heavy porno film which involved two sisters supposedly finding 'happiness and orgasms' that only a sister can offer? A strange sub heading for any film which should have hinted to the films content, but unfortunately Sei had hidden the box away from her lover's petite soeur, Sachiko.

The contents of that film had been, for Sachiko, very graphic, wholly and wildly inaccurate (with certain consistency errors which Sachiko pointed out on occasion) and extremely arousing. The evidence of her arousal, which soaked her panties, had been further proof that she found the situation both stimulating but also new and intriguing. It certainly opened her eyes to many possibilities but possibilities which should be tried once you found that special someone who also feels the same way.

And ever since that day, when Sei had released Sachiko and wordlessly pushed her out of the room, the blunettes perceptions of Yumi had changed permanently. She found herself watching her petite soeur far more closely and far more frequently as time passed by. Every innocent act she instigated now carried a hidden meaning, when she hugged Yumi goodbye Sachiko held her for that little bit longer and when Yumi was upset Sachiko moved closer, placing comforting kisses on her head as her petite soeur's tears gradually subsided.

She needed more than mere friendship from Yumi, but she knew, she could never acquire such a thing. It was so obvious to Sachiko; Yumi didn't feel that way, not just towards herself, but towards women in general. She was not a lesbian; her petite soeur had made no indications of being attracted to other women.

But just as Sachiko was prepared to ponder on these things more, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She had arrived at the Rose Mansion but that was not why she had stopped, she stopped because of a surprisingly noticeable figure standing at the entrance to Sachiko's desired destination. It was Yumi who paced around the entrance, her eyes scanning every space within her vicinity. Something was off about this whole situation, why did Yumi look so nervous? It was as if Yumi were an apprehensive thief, contemplating a prison sentence if all things didn't work out.

Hastily, Sachiko ducked behind the nearest tree and watched Yumi as discreetly as possible. The individual in question, however, continued to turn this way and that; playing with strands of hair as she visibly mumbled in added uncertainty. But with one last resounding nod of her head, Yumi crept towards the front door, opened it very slightly and hurried through the Mansion's thick doors… not a single sound met Sachiko's ears as Yumi entered, proof of her need for secrecy but for what Sachiko could not say.

She was confused, perplexed, why was she even here? School had finished almost three hours ago and yet Yumi remained behind, for what purpose? There was no meeting, no scheduled event which required the council's time and effort. What was Yumi up to? Sachiko had to know, not only as her Onee-sama but as the intrusive stalker she had regretfully become. She had to know everything about Yumi, even the things she would rather not share.

With a newfound purpose, Sachiko set off towards the Rose Mansion. Caution the foremost in her mind as she silently approached under the cover of darkness, but as Sachiko approached the closed door she heard the unmistakable sounds of the upstairs' door being closed within the Rose Mansion. So, Yumi must have gone upstairs?

Carefully entering the Mansion, Sachiko scaled the stairs one at a time. Stopping and starting in intervals to mask any noise she could make, not that she needed to though because the noise being created upstairs was more than enough to mask her intrusion. Approaching the upstairs door Sachiko listened carefully, a sound of a single set of footsteps moved within the tea room. Hurried were Yumi's footsteps but before Sachiko could register anything else a sudden noise interrupted her train of thought, the sound of boxes crumbling to the floor, a chair being sent cascading to the ground and the horrific whimper as a body fell to the ground.

At the sudden unexpected occurrence, Sachiko threw the door open without a second thought for her previously sneaky behaviour. It no longer mattered, fear and trepidation now controlled her actions and moved her forward as she visualised an image of Yumi being hurt in some un-repairable way.

"Yumi!" Sachiko screamed, bursting through the door.

"O… O-Onee-sama?" Yumi squealed surprise laced within her voice.

It was the one person Yumi prayed would not come, would not be present as she prepared for the day ahead. It was supposed to be a surprise and yet here she was her Onee-sama, the wonderful, Ogasawara Sachiko, approaching her position with a look of worry etched across her face. Looking to her side instinctively, Yumi scampered towards the overturned box which had discarded many telling items. She couldn't allow Sachiko to see this, not yet!

Meanwhile, Sachiko watched as Yumi feverishly picked up an assortment of items which lay strewn around the tea room. Objects of many discernible sizes were presented to her but there appearance did nothing to lessen the confusion Sachiko felt. What were these objects? And, why did Yumi look so panicked and terrified?

"Yumi," Sachiko said unsurely, "What are those? What are you doing?"

There was, seemingly, no response forthcoming as Yumi continued to repackage the boxes with crazed intent. Sachiko's current worry was nothing compared to Yumi's, the latter's face had begun to flush an unhealthy shade of red; remnants of tears present in her eyes.

Once the packing had been completed, and silence permeated the air, Yumi stuttered a half-hearted reply. "I… It's nothing, Onee-sama. D-Don't worry about this."

As Yumi hurried towards the single closest in the room, Sachiko watched her movement with a hint of exasperation. She might have loved her dear petite soeur with all herb heart but that did not mean she didn't occasionally infuriate her beyond belief. Yumi had this troubling habit of deflecting whenever she felt like she would become a burden and as such any worries or issues would never be vented. Instead Yumi would keep it all up inside and let it fester rather than look for comfort in another person's comfortable embrace… but not anymore. Sachiko needed answers and she wasn't prepared to wait any longer.

Approaching cautiously, Sachiko asked "Yumi, what's in that box?"

As Sachiko motioned towards the box Yumi had previously been carrying, Yumi instantly snapped it back off the shelf and retreated from Sachiko. The only statement Yumi made was a brisk shaking of her head, the ability to form words had been somewhat lost on the beautiful brunette at this moment of time.

"Yumi? Why are you hiding from me?" Sachiko asked curtly, looking towards the package which rested behind Yumi's back.

"Ah! I-it's nothing O-Onee-sama. Please don't bother yourself with something as trivial as this." Yumi replied, her hands tightening around the box as Sachiko stared daggers at it.

Without a moment of explanation, Yumi sprinted around the table using it as a blockage between herself and Sachiko. This childish act, however, did nothing more to lessen Sachiko's frustrated mood and she promptly followed Yumi around without a single word spoken. This behaviour infuriated Sachiko; she thought she had taught Yumi better than this. But there was still clearly work to be done, but first Sachiko would deal with the intrusive box.

"Yumi! That is enough!" Sachiko shouted, lunging for the box which Yumi dogged in a high pitched scream, "As your Onee-sama I demand that you come back here immediately!"

The table now stood directly between the two, Yumi stepping on the balls of her feet ready to run at any moment as Sachiko watched her like a hawk.

"W-what? But I…" Yumi trailed, her mind racing at a rate of knots, "I'm afraid I can't do that right now, sorry."

Yumi, meanwhile, continued to look for a viable escape route for her current predicament; the opened window to her right looking very enticing at this particular moment of time. She gave the idea serious consideration; such was her haste to escape from this situation with her dignity firmly intact. But after remembering the height between this floor and the ground, thought better of attempting such a sporting feat; she was after all fairly poor at sports while in comparison, Sachiko was renowned for it.

But as Yumi searched for alternate escape routes, Sachiko stood in between her visually fuming at the rejection she had not seen coming. Never in her wildest dreams did she think Yumi would rfuse one of her requests, but now that she had Sachiko was ready to shoe her true powers as an Onee-sama.

"Are you disobeying me, Yumi?" Sachiko uttered darkly, Yumi suddenly taking notice and backing away several steps, "As my petite soeur, it is your duty to listen to what I say and follow whatever commands I give. So, let's try that again. Yumi, GIVE ME THE DAMN BOX!"

Despite her apparently diplomatic suggestion, Sachiko still feigned movement left and right hoping that Yumi would be terrified enough to make a break for it. If she did that then Sachiko would easily catch her and take the offending item for further inspection, it was her right as a… Onee-sama? At least by Sachiko's rather strange interpretation it was.

"Um," Yumi shakily mumbled, watching as her Onee-sama swayed left and right, "I-I really can't do that today Onee-sama… raink check?"

Placing the box between her elbows, Yumi made the motion for prayer as if to give Sachiko a visual representation of pleading at its finest. Unknowingly, however, Sachiko noticed that the box was now in arms reach of see made a grab for it and caught Yumi by surprise in the process. So with this understanding in mind, Sachiko mentally prepared her limbs to act.

"Rain check?" Sachiko whispered dangerously, "RAIN CHECK!"

Taking advantage of Yumi's lack of concentration and terror, Sachiko lunged over the table and snatched the box from Yumi's person, Yumi's fingers brushing against the box in her last desperate attempts at reclaiming it.

"Ah! No!" Yumi cried, horrified by the implications of Sachiko's actions. Without a second to consider her options, Yumi sprinted around the table and grabbed the edge of the box which Sachiko had already begun to open.

"T-That's enough Yumi! Let go right this instant!" Sachiko replied seethingly, gripping the opposite end of the box as they tussled for control.

As the pair continued to tug and pull the box between one another, while Sachiko's commanding voice and Yumi's pleading cries battled for supremacy, the box suddenly began to rip under the strain. And, inevitably, and to Yumi's horror, the box was torn open. The items which were contained within cascading towards the floor and lying at their feet, there was far too much for Yumi to pick up now and it was already too late to hide what could no longer be undone.

"Ah!" Yumi uttered meekly, her eyes opening impossibly wide as she registered the items purpose becoming clearer and clearer… her cover was now effectively blown for good, there was no way Sachiko didn't know about her intentions now.

Sachiko, meanwhile, knelt before the items which rested around her, her hand selecting one which sent both realisation and regret surging throughout her mind. "Ah! No, Onee-sama… you're not supposed to…" Yumi trailed off, her voice wavering due to the lump in her throat.

As Yumi tried to feebly push the items away from Sachiko's sight, Sachiko halted her progress and motioned towards the banner which lay in her hand. It was a wonderful intention, and yet to Sachiko it had also been regrettable. Not the action itself but because of Sachiko's forgetfulness… how could she forget?

The banner which rested within Sachiko's hand said simply this:

"**Happy Anniversary Onee-sama! Here's to a wonderful year and with hopefully many to come!"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

In the silence Sachiko still looked upon the banner which rested in her hands, her head turning to watch as Yumi retreated from her at an unsteady pace. Worry and concern were etched upon her face as she looked at Sachiko horrified, the back of her knees hitting the table with a definitive sound.

But in Sachiko's mind questions raced without answers, questions like; how could she have forgotten what tomorrow would mean to them? The significance was suddenly absolute and to forget was a travesty of justice. Sachiko could remember the most trivial of events but she had forgotten an event which should have meant more to her than even her birthday. It was the anniversary of when they first meet, and when they became Onee-sama and petite soeur.

This was why Yumi had been so evasive, and worried, recently. How would Yumi react if Sachiko was to tell her the truth? That she had forgotten a day which Yumi had spent her own free time to make even more special? How could Sachiko forget? For several weeks Sachiko had viewed tomorrow as nothing more than another day in a bust calendar, unremarkable and insignificant, but to Yumi, who actively prepared celebrations, it was perhaps the most important day of her life so far.

And Sachiko had never even known…

"I… I'm sorry, Onee-sama," Yumi whimpered, tears settling in her eyes "I didn't want you to see this. I've been planning this surprise for such a lone time, it was supposed to be a celebration of our time together and of our future, but I messed up. I was careless and now I've ruined everything… I'm so sorry Onee-sama."

As the tears began to drop to the floor, Sachiko instinctively rushed to Yumi's side. Worlessly, Sachiko wrapped her in a tender embrace, an embrace which Yumi gradually succumbed to as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. In the silence Yumi took the opportunity to snuggle further into the crook of Sachiko's neck, Sachiko silently holding her petite soeur closer as she felt her junior becoming almost woven into her skin.

"You have nothing to apologize for Yumi."

"B-But I…"

"No buts Yumi, please don't apologize for something so wonderful. Thank you so very much Yumi."

"Huh?" Yumi mumbled, retracting her head slightly so that she could listen better.

"Thank you for remembering Yumi, but please don't cry. If I see you cry when I'm in the wrong then I… I don't know what I would do." Sachiko whispered tenderly, her breath fanning Yumi's ear as she spoke.

"O-Onee-sama? What are you talking about?" Yumi asked, succumbing to the pleasurable embrace within seconds once again.

In the silence Yumi circled her arms around Sachiko's waist holding her tightly, as if she would disappear without a seconds notice. The pleasurable embrace more than welcomed by both parties, a secret longing which pressed them further against one another without acknowledging the others mutual consent to the proximity.

"I forgot… I forgot Yumi. I'm so sorry." Sachiko replied, pain and regret laced within every word she spoke.

"You forgot? What do you mean?" Yumi asked perplexed.

Why was Sachiko apologizing? In Yumi's mind, Sachiko had nothing to apologize for and even the suggestion that she did didn't sit right with Yumi. Sachiko would never harm her on purpose, Yumi knew this. Why would Sachiko apologize when it was she, Yumi, who was in the wrong? She had been the one to spoil such an important event; she had been careless and reacted impulsively. She should have waited till the early mornings like she had planned, and not reacted like an excitable child.

But as Yumi reinforced her misguided beliefs, Sachiko finally spoke up.

"I forgot it was our anniversary." Sachiko replied solemnly, Yumi grip stiffening at this unpleasant piece of news.

With closed eyes Sachiko heard Yumi's surprised, pained gasp; felt Yumi stiffen then slack within her arms, realisation finally dawning upon her beautiful yet surprised junior. Who could she have failed to such an extent? It was the only thought which consumed Sachiko mind at this time but she willed herself to press on, to reveal her deepest regret to the one she loved in secret.

"I'm sorry Yumi. After all we've been through, after the way you cared and supported me… I never even gave you the courtesy of remembering our anniversary. I forgot how long we had been together, the day that started it all. No Onee-sama would forget such a thing," Sachiko whispered sadly, the last words forming within her mind and she struggled to regain her composure, "Maybe I really am unsuitable of being your Onee-sama."

"No!" Yumi shouted instinctively, hugging Sachiko with such emphasis that they feel to the ground… Yumi's body, pressing, and lying as top of Sachiko who merely looked up with a blank expression. "Only you could ever be my Onee-sama. I don't care that you forgot about our anniversary, I don't even care about the anniversary itself. What I care about is; how much this is hurting you. I want you to be happy Onee-sama; I would do anything if I could see you smile again."

With these last words, Yumi pressed herself further into the crook of Sachiko's neck. Their bodies lying practically flush against each other; thigh to thigh, hip to hip, breast to breast. An intimate embrace which both precipitants revelled in and heightened with every gentle caress and discreet sigh of contentment, of course, neither girl was aware of the effect they were having on the other because they were far to enamoured by a contact they had both secretly craved.

It was at this point, however, that a faintly familiar memory flittered into view. This entire situation practically screamed de javu to Yumi because she had also been the one present in a similar situation only a few months ago with one Sato Sei, in place of Sachiko, who had been the Rosa Gigantea at the time.

If memory served her correctly, it had been nothing more than a stroke of luck to have found Sei within her old classroom. Yumi would never forget the look of bitterness and despondency which had washed over Sei's refined features, no doubt the memories of her high school life were beginning to haunt her promising future. So, in response to Sei's mood, Yumi proceeded to do everything in her power to make one of her closest friends smile again. Sei had been there for Yumi when others had not been, even her Onee-sama at times, and she remained even to this day a most important and cherished friend… she owed Sei a lot more than simple gesture of thanks.

Unfortunately the innocent request that followed Sei's words almost cost Yumi more than she had bargained for. Due to Sei's playfulness and Yumi's oblivious nature, Yumi was prepared to abide by her seniors request; a request for a single kiss to be placed on her lips. That was right if it had not been for Sei's evasion at the last moment, where Sei allowed Yumi's lips to touch her cheek rather than her lips, then Yumi would have lost her first kiss to a friend. Her first kiss would have been meaningless, an un-romantic moment between two friends where no future lied and no intimate affection was held.

But despite the relief Yumi felt that day there was one more thing she remembered most of all, and that was Sei's smile. Through Yumi's actions Sei's spirits had been lifted, her previously flirty behaviour coming back to the forefront of her behaviour in replace of the brooding woman that no one wanted to see. And in some hopeful part of her mind, Yumi hoped that her actions had in some way helped Sei to leave the Academy, and her petite soeur, without need for regret or worry.

This memory was still fresh and bared many similarities to the predicament she was currently faced with. A beautiful, brooding woman was once again in front of her as had been the case a few months ago and it now was up to Yumi to set her Onee-sama at ease. If she could help Sei in some way then Yumi would move heaven and earth to make Sachiko happy as well, she was her Onee-sama and so much more than what the title suggested.

"Onee-sama… I would do anything if it would make you smile again." Yumi whispered breathlessly.

And with those heartfelt words Yumi inched herself closer to Sachiko. The sudden intrusion into her personal space took Sachiko completely by surprise; her breathing hitching was further evidence of this fact. Watching, Sachiko felt Yumi slide up her body- they had kneeling on the floor together after all- and place a gentle kiss against the corner of her mouth. Sachiko's throat constricting as she felt Yumi's lips brush against the corner of her own in a faint yet mesmerizing kiss.

Yumi silently cursed herself for her lack of bravery, she had been meaning for the kiss to be placed directly on Sachiko's lips, where no apologizes could be made or interpretations could be considered, but she chickened out at the last possible second. Only when she felt the corner of Sachiko's mouth did she freeze on the spot, her eyes bulging at the intimate contact, and in a moment of realisation Yumi retreated from Sachiko's side.

But before Yumi could create further distance from her Onee-sama, Sachiko quickly caught Yumi and wrapped her in a firm yet meaningful embrace. Sachiko's body now lying on top of Yumi's in a similar moment to their previous intimacy, Yumi's breath hitched at the contact and Sachiko silently placed a deliberate kiss against her petite soeur's forehead.

"Thank you, Yumi." Sachiko said, her head burrowing into the crook of Yumi's neck.

"Onee-sama?"

"You've done enough. You don't have to go any further for my sake. You've shown me far more kindness than I deserve, and how far you would take things to ensure my happiness; it's enough, you don't have to burden yourself anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Yumi gasped, "You're not a burden to me. I want you to be happy, I would give you anything if it would make you happy."

"But don't you see Yumi." Sachiko pausing at Yumi's puzzled look, "You could never give me what I truly desire. So please, all I ask is that you never change, that you remain honest and continue to stand by my side like you always have. I ask nothing more from you."

Frustration consumed Yumi's mind as she listened to Sachiko, listened to words which cut deep and did nothing but cause further heart ache. She was being treated like a child again, Sachiko always did this. She would shut herself out from the world and never ask for comfort or even turn to a person who would listen to her worries. Even after a year together, it seemed as if Yumi could still not be trusted.

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked, hurt laced in her voice "Do you see me as weak? Unworthy? Let me prove myself to you, whatever it is you want I will do my best to make it happen."

To Sachiko's surprise she heard confidence and conviction within Yumi's voice accompanied by a stern gaze which did not waver. It was at this point that Sachiko knew if she asked Yumi for a kiss, her young petite soeur would have granted it because that was just how much Yumi loved and cared for her. But she could not ask such a thing, it was immoral and dishonest. Yumi loved her, yes, but as a younger sister lovers her elder, it was a familial love nothing more. She would not take more from Yumi then she already had, she would not take Yumi's first intimate experience.

But even so, to know that Yumi was prepared to go to any lengths to grant Sachiko her wish, this unexpected comprehension made Sachiko fall even more in love with her petite soeur. Why did she have to be so wonderful? Why did she have no imperfections whatsoever?

"No Yumi, it's…" Sachiko breathed deeply before starting again "You don't understand, you couldn't understand…"

"I'll do whatever you want Onee-sama." Yumi interjected "I'm strong enough, you know me. I always pull through for the ones I love."

Like before Sachiko heard every word Yumi spoke but this time it was voiced in a mixture of hurt and sadness, both cutting deep into Sachiko's fragile psyche. But for Yumi questions upon questions mounted on top of each other, drowning her in a depression which could not be described. How much longer would Sachiko continue to distrust her? How much long would she stay silent and not confide in a petite soeur who wanted to help her? She felt blessed the day Sachiko, willingly, offered her rosary. But now, now that she was Sachiko's petite soeur, Yumi didn't know what she was supposed to do. Yumi wanted nothing more than to support and comfort her Onee-sama, let her vent if necessary, but how could she do anything like that when she didn't even know what was wrong in the first place.

"Yumi," Sachiko whispered cutting the through brunette's thoughts. "It would be unfair to you. You don't feel the same way I do; you could never feel the things I feel for you."

The whisper was low and slightly hoarse but Yumi heard it all and she was very tired of this. She was tired of being distrusted, tired of having to overcome sleepless nights as she pondered Sachiko's sudden change in behaviour but most important of all she was tired of these feelings. From before even their first meeting, Yumi had prior knowledge of Sachiko. But it was only when she saw Sachiko for who she really was, spent time with her, and grew accustomed to their proximity, that she started to fall hopelessly in love. Yumi had been in love with Sachiko since the rosary had been placed around her neck and to have been told that she held no feelings for her Onee-sama was not only frustrating but incredibly wrong.

Yumi would not stand for Sachiko's, unintentional, slander anymore. Sachiko claimed that she could never feel the same way, fine, because she was right. Her Onee-sama was right, not in subject, but in form because in Yumi's mind Sachiko could never reciprocate the longing she held for Sachiko. Yumi was deeply, hopelessly, in love with her elder sister and she was finally going to prove it. She just needed some sort of plan.

No matter what would happen from this point on Yumi had decided that she would get her feelings out in the open, not just for her sake, but for Sachiko's too. It didn't matter that this could cost her dearly; that she could be stripped of her soeurship for such unsisterly behaviour, or perhaps even mocked for harbouring such hopeless feelings. By the end of today she would show Sachiko the extent of her love, and how badly she desired the breath-taking blunette.

"I don't feel the same way," Yumi seethed "Well then, feel this!"

And with those final utterances Yumi placed her hands against Sachiko's unblemished cheeks, Sachiko's eyes widening at the sudden realisation of what was about to happen, as Yumi leaned in for a kiss. A gentle and unhurried kiss.

* * *

.

.

.

Shocked by the affectionate contact, Sachiko felt her body slack in Yumi's grasp. Just like Yumi, the kiss was gentle and paced at just the right speed. Her lips are so soft, Sachiko thought as they gently brushed against her own. Before Sachiko could get over the initial shock, Yumi clasped Sachiko's hands in her own and leaned in further to deepen the kiss.

Arms wrapped around Sachiko's neck in a slow drawn out fashion, a thin curvaceous body pressed against her in silent eagerness, the swell of Yumi's developing bosom becoming prominent in Sachiko's mind. In the silence, and Sachiko's state of deliria, Yumi pressed herself even further against her senior, deepening the kiss with precise, slow movements, her jaw contracting to allow movement of her tongue.

Everything Yumi did was slow, calculating and blissfully amazing. She may have had no experience of such things but that did not mean she had not imagined it. She wanted Sachiko to be her first, in more ways than one, and Yumi was going to do things properly. This was not about lust, a need for skin to skin contact… that would come later. For now this was all about fulfilling a fantasy, sending a message, which she prayed Sachiko would comprehend. But by the one sided kiss, Yumi knew that her Onee-sama needed more time to think.

But despite her inner grumblings Yumi continued to kiss Sachiko. She had meant for this kiss to be chaste and quick but the feel of Sachiko's lips, the taste which lingered within her mouth and the scent which permeated through her nostrils forced her to forget her previous promise. Sachiko was beautiful, she tasted utterly divine… Yumi wanted to feel every texture, every crevice of Sachiko's body but most of all she wanted the kiss to mean something. The kiss may have been simple and paced in an unhurried manner but this was how Yumi wanted it. This kiss resembled far more than just the tender act, or even her feelings for Sachiko. This kiss showed Sachiko that she would be gentle, that she didn't desire Sachiko's just for her body but her personality and mind as well.

She put all her emotion into the kiss. Her lips moving enticingly within, around and against the gaping lips which moistened under prolonged contact. Seeking further contact, Yumi's hands drifted into Sachiko's hair, caressing the strands within her fingers, before lowering her head for even greater contact.

Feeling rather adventurous in her delirious state, Yumi brought Sachiko's lower lip into her mouth; biting softly on the fleshy material before sucking on it repeatedly. Little did Yumi know that Sachiko was holding her in place, begging for the contact to be real… that this was not a dream. As Yumi detached for a momentary gasp of air, a small strand of saliva parted from their previously interconnected lips… the pair watching the others moistened lips with a discernible note of arousal.

With the supply of oxygen forgotten Yumi leaned back into the kiss, Sachiko meeting her half way although at the time Yumi had not known that. Pursing her lips against Sachiko's, Yumi maintained the kiss they shared for many lengthy seconds while slowly manoeuvring Sachiko against the hard wooden floor. Sachiko realised her back had made contact with the floor but she did not know it at first, she was far too intoxicated by the feel of Yumi's lips on hers. The taste of peach sending bolts of electricity throughout every nerve in her body, so much so that her body jolted slightly at points within the kiss.

This was incredible, Yumi was actually kissing her. But not only was Yumi kissing her but she was treating Sachiko with care and deference, the kiss was not rushed or messy but gentle and loving. But of course that was Yumi in a nut shell. She had always been the Angel of Lillian, possessor of a gentle and warm heart which could move people in more ways than one… Sachiko could attest to that.

Nervously Sachiko attempted to respond to the act but she just couldn't will herself to break this contact, the fear of jolting Yumi to some form of conscience was still fresh on her mind. So she remained still, not moving an inch as Yumi moved in a slow, methodical pace. She still capitulated within Yumi's capable hands; the feel of Yumi's hands stroking her cheek on occasion, the sensation of her hair being tousled under Yumi's delicate fingers and the taste of Yumi all but consumed her thoughts and the smile which was threatening to disturb Yumi's attentive care.

Sachiko never wanted this to stop, never. Not only had this been more affection than Sachiko had expected from Yumi, but it also meant more and felt better than any imaginings she had previously had when Yumi and Sachiko kissed in her dreams. How could her dreams have ever matched up to this? There was so much love within this kiss, so much… ah, just everything. So she refused to move, staying stiff and in place while Yumi embraced her and kissed her with a building intensity which never threatened to overwhelm the pair.

For a time Yumi and Sachiko simply stayed lip locked, the chimes from the clock the only sound which greeted the pair, as they occasionally moved for greater perch on the others lips. Unfortunately Yumi hadn't moved for quite a while, her elbows taking the brunt of her weight, and as evidence of the strain Yumi eventually broke the kiss. The pain and need for air becoming a necessity to Yumi's wellbeing as she began to gasp in much needed air, reminiscent of a man drowning at sea. But as Yumi gasped for air, sat up on all fours like a cat, Sachiko silently moved closer her eyes scanning over Yumi's notably dishevelled appearance.

To Sachiko's delight Yumi's lips were slightly red and puffy, evidence of the kiss they had shared only moments ago, a delightful tongue tasting the remnants of Sachiko's taste. Sweat matted the front of Yumi's hair, plastering it to her forehead but the most enticing of all was the smile which had been placed there ever since her lips had been placed against Sachiko's. Looking further down Yumi's figure Sachiko noticed her dishevelled clothing, crumpled from the intimate kiss no doubt.

This had all been wonderful and, in Sachiko's mind, Yumi deserved some kind of reward. She did not want to be impassive this time, no; she wanted to be the instigator, the reciprocator, in this moment. Yumi had kissed her and Sachiko had barely moved to return such affections, fear and shock had stiffened her body to Yumi's caresses, but she would not allow that to happen a second time.

So within the growing silence which consisted within the rooms interior, Sachiko noiselessly approached Yumi whose back remained turned, her panting having not subsided just yet. Without a secondary thought or sound Sachiko gently slithered her arms around her petite's soeurs waist, Yumi stiffening at the sudden touch.

Realising what she had done to her Onee-sama Yumi attempted to move away. Fearing the rejection she had been expecting all along, not a single memory of Sachiko's lips pressing against her own was recounted in this moment. In Yumi's mind she had been the sole instigator, but most horrifically of all… she had forced this entire situation on Sachiko. Yumi was terrified, had she destroyed the bond she had helped forge between them? Had she pressured her own Onee-sama into such an intimate situation?

And as evidence of her traumatised mind, Yumi contemplated something completely ridiculous.

'_Did I just ravish the woman I love…?'_

Regret and sorrow replaced elation and contentment, Sachiko completely unaware of this as she nestled her head into the crook of her junior's neck. Sachiko could not see the range of emotions displayed upon Yumi's face. Could not see the fear, disgust, regret and pity which all vied for supremacy. Sachiko was pressed into Yumi's back, her arms circling with a sturdy grip, her breasts pressing against Yumi's upper back as she tried to look into her petite soeurs face.

"Onee-sama… I…I" Yumi whimpered, her head sagging at the painful implications which were sure to be had.

How could she ever look her Onee-sama in the eyes after everything that had taken place today?

Would she no longer be permitted to see her ever again? Or even keep the title of petite soeur?

"Onee-sama… I'm so… sorry!" Yumi cried, her body trembling within Sachiko's grasp.

But before Yumi could continue, and essentially beg for forgiveness, Sachiko quickly detached her arms and kneeled in front of her traumatised junior. And as Yumi looked at her, trying to muster up as much sincerity as she could, Sachiko did something quite unexpected. She leaned forward, lifting Yumi's head by her chin, and placed a delicate kiss against Yumi's parting lips.

The kiss was as slow as before but only this time Sachiko had control of its momentum, and boy did Sachiko know how to take a lead. Every kiss told a million things and contained emotions which she had only recently solved; Sachiko's longing, her desire and love was poured into this kiss. Yumi's smaller body became nothing but putty in Sachiko's deepening caresses, but neither would have had it any other way.

Parting from the kiss after another long session of intimacy, Sachiko spoke to Yumi. "Please don't apologize Yumi, never apologize. I have wanted this for so long but I just… I never believed it was possible."

"I know what you mean," Yumi giggled lightly, her eyes watching Sachiko's lips "I've loved you for so long and to know that you feel the same. It's like a dream come true."

"This is more than a dream… my dear Yumi. This is real. I love you with all my heart."

"As do I." Yumi smiled, a tear slipping from her eye. "Am I dreaming? I can't be this lucky, can I?

"You are not dreaming Yumi, and you are this lucky," Sachiko teased earning laughter from her junior. "But don't let my words prove it… let this…"

And with that Sachiko leaned in for another kiss, Yumi deepening it upon contact. The kiss was becoming more urgent this time around, not necessarily messy, this was their first time after all, but definitely more heated. The evidence of this very fact was in the way Yumi now sat upon Sachiko's lap… their hands gliding over the fabric of the others Lillian uniforms.

Keeping her in place, Sachiko placed one hand against Yumi's back while the other became entangled within lush's locks of brunette hair. Yumi could hardly hide her grin as she felt Sachiko press her head towards against her senior's, intensifying the kiss as they tentatively experimented with each other's tongues.

With slightly clumsiness Sachiko and Yumi rolled their tongues around one another, the pacing of their hearts increasing with every practised movement. Being the stronger of the two, Sachiko managed to manipulate Yumi's tongue persistently; moans of ecstasy ringing within the sparse tea room as Yumi capitulated within the French kiss.

Feeling a need for more intimacy, Sachiko placed Yumi legs in between her own, their long limbs pressing against one another as they kissed with a gradually increasing intensity. It was only when Yumi felt her pulsing sex pressing against her senior's that the tenderness began to subside slightly, being replaced with hunger and yet appreciation at the same time.

But unfortunately, like most things, there moment of intimacy was cut short yet again by the nagging issue of oxygen deprivation. Funny how the one thing that kept them alive was also the one thing which kept them from each other. Taking the moment both girl's licked their lips tasting an assortment of sweet and blissful flavours which could only be related to one another. In the case of Yumi a peachy flavour which would leave Sachiko practically watering by the mouth, sometimes even literally. And in the case of Sachiko, Yumi tasted an irrefutable sweetness which had no equal, no comparison could be made to the taste Yumi had indulged in but she wanted it more than anything she had ever craved before; even her delicious peaches which she so loved.

"Did that prove it?" Sachiko asked sincerely, a glint shining in her eyes as she viewed Yumi's flushed cheeks.

"Hm? I'm not so sure Onee-sama. I think I could go for a second helping." Yumi teased

"Oh I'll give you a second helping alright. I'll give you as many as you want."

As Sachiko said this she inched ever closer to Yumi's lips, never touching, but teasing in a delectable way which both enticed Yumi and infuriated her. No one could have been more irresistible than Sachiko at this moment, and as further evidence of this, the usually passive Fukuzawa Yumi leapt towards Sachiko and kissed her with reckless abandonment.

Crashing against the floor below, their arms encircling one another, both girls indulged in the taste that never knew they could crave so much. Apprehension and nervousness had been stripped away from them completely, all there was… was want and a need for more than the simple act of kissing.

So, it was no surprise when a shirt was lifted and a hand keenly traced the contours of the others stomach. But what was surprising about this act was that it had not been implemented by Sachiko but by Yumi instead. Constricting under Yumi's blissful attention, Sachiko attempted to think clearly but was stopped when Yumi's fingers brushed against the underside of her breast. Was Yumi trying to drive her mad?

"If… If you…" Sachiko gasped repeatedly.

"If I… what? Onee-sama?" Yumi teased a knowing tint in her voice.

"If you stop what you are doing… I will never forgive you."

"Good," Yumi whispered seductively into Sachiko's ear, "Because I never even thought about stopping."

With that another hand joined Yumi's circling trail, Sachiko's body jostling under the blissful treatment as the electricity shot through ever nerve which surrounded Yumi's attentive fingers. Smiling at Sachiko's heavy breathing and almost spasmic response, Yumi dragged her fingers up Sachiko's sides with slow deliberation. Sachiko's muttered, blissful moans filling the room as she rolled on her front… the contact becoming far too stimulating.

Big mistake because the moment Sachiko rolled onto her front Yumi pounced, lying directly on top of Sachiko who now remained trapped by the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. But Sachiko's torture did not stop there. While Yumi continued to trail her fingers down Sachiko's toned and soft body, she also began to roll her hips in fascinating succession. Sachiko feeling her ass being pressed by Yumi's eager sex, the feel of Yumi's repeated thrusts setting Sachiko's mind ablaze.

"What appears to be the matter, Onee-sama?" Yumi moaned teasingly into Sachiko's ear.

"You… You…oh!" Sachiko muttered, every pounding causing her body to shiver at the delightful contact. Who would have known that such a side existed in the seemingly sweet and innocent Yumi?

"Is there something I can do? Do you require my," Yumi's fingers slipped onto the flesh of Sachiko's backside, "thorough care?"

"Yumi, Sachiko. Please call me Sachiko?" Sachiko whimpered, Yumi's palm rubbing her back side while the other held her chin upwards allowing further kisses from Yumi.

"Alright… Sachiko." Yumi broke her character for a moment and placed a gentle kiss against Sachiko's cheek, an acknowledgement of thanks during such an intimate time.

But, due to the utterance of her name, and the loving kiss, Sachiko reacted in a momentary blaze of need and wanton lust. Pushing herself up, Sachiko took Yumi in her arms and pushed her against the top of the table, pushing aside papers which no doubt consisted of tomorrow's meeting. Laughing at Sachiko's desperation for contact, she was momentarily silenced when her clothing was pushed aside and Sachiko's lips descended upon the flesh of her stomach.

"Ah! Oh!" Yumi moaned as Sachiko arched Yumi's back for greater contact, her lips tracing feverishly over every crevice and dip of Yumi's torso.

In an effort for something to do to counter act the electricity racing through her system, Yumi sat up slightly her legs wrapping around Sachiko's torso as Sachiko continued her exploration. Without ask for permission, Sachiko immediately seized upon Yumi's legs her fingers rubbing the underside of her legs which caused Yumi to squirm in absolute rapture.

"T-This… When did you learn all this?" Yumi mumbled

Remembering Yumi's previous actions, and in an effort to satisfy her increasing lust, Sachiko sat up slightly on the table, one leg remaining on the floor for balance, and began to thrust her hips in hurried motions. With every thrust from Sachiko hips, Yumi's breath hitched; the feeling of her sex being pounded by her Onee-sama was far more pleasurable than she liked to admit.

"In my dreams." Sachiko gasped, the proximity effecting more than Yumi.

But as their moments of intimacy began to increase exponentially, Sachiko suddenly slipped from the table. Sachiko's knee, which had been supporting her, had slipped from underneath her due to one miscalculated thrust of her hips. Rather embarrassingly Sachiko was sent crashing to the floor, her back becoming sore from the contact.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi screamed, the utterance of her name would perhaps take time.

Rushing to Sachiko's side, Yumi intended to check on her '**girlfriends'**, and they both knew they were, condition but was immediately rolled to the floor by the very same person who had landed rather awkwardly. Placing Yumi beneath her, Sachiko continued to kiss Yumi with the same intensity they had silently agreed upon moments earlier. Yumi attempts of questioning Sachiko's welfare being repeatedly interrupted by Sachiko's lips.

"Sa...Sach…Sachiko…w…wait…are…you al…alright?" Yumi asked despite Sachiko's desperation to keep her silent.

In truth, Sachiko could care less about the slight tenderness she felt in her lower back, she just wanted indulge in this moment, in Yumi, again and again. To taste of flavour that she could no longer describe but yearned for none the less. Not even in her wildest dreams had she imagined such a moment, such intimacy with the one she loved; Yumi. This was the most intimate, tender and arousing experience Sachiko had ever been a part of… and she didn't want it to end anytime soon.

Meanwhile, however, Yumi began to slowly capitulate within the kiss, returning it with urgency and need as time passed but while she lost herself in the kiss she did not forget about Sachiko's wellbeing. Silently, Yumi's unoccupied hand stroked the tender area of Sachiko's lower back with both consideration and care.

Noticing this behaviour Sachiko smiled into the case they were intertwined in, even at a time like this Yumi still cared for her personal wellbeing… she was making sure her Onee-sama was safe and unharmed. Even in her mind Sachiko admitted; that she was the luckiest person in the world right now.

Breaking the kiss, Sachiko spoke fondly. "You really do care for me, don't you?"

"More than you could ever know." Yumi whispered gently, eyes shining with honesty and elation.

Smiling up at Yumi, Sachiko rested her head against the floor while Yumi rested a top of her.

"I must be the luckiest woman in the world right now."

"Yeah, we both are." Yumi whispered, mewling at the feel of Sachiko's hand brushing through her brunette locks.

…

"Stay with me tonight, Yumi." Sachiko whispered into the darkness.

"What?"

Panicked, Yumi sat up turning to face Sachiko with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. She could not be suggesting what I think she's suggesting, could she?

Puzzled, Sachiko lifted herself up and faced Yumi.

"Yumi? What's the matter, don't you like the idea?"

"No, but… but… I'm not ready. I haven't even…"

But before Yumi could embarrass herself, Sachiko hastily interrupted "No, please, don't misunderstand my intentions Yumi. I didn't mean it like that. I just want to spend the entire day with you, we won't go further than simple kisses but I want to feel you asleep beside me… just for today, is that okay with you?"

"Y-Yes… of course Onee-sama."

"Yumi!" Sachiko stated sternly.

"What?"

"Sachiko, please, call me Sachiko. You have earned that right, and so much more."

"Okay, Sachiko."

And with that Sachiko helped Yumi up to her feet, tidying their appearances with small kisses in between, and headed to the Ogasawara Mansion. Their night of festivities had only just begun.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Note: This is a new, improved and redevised addition of the previous chapter. Some things have been omitted and will be recycled for later use while others will just be straight out trashed.

I must admit, every time I came back to this story, and read through the story from top to bottom, I couldn't help but groaned at how stupid it was. The writing was overly lustful, more like an ill-advised hentai at some points, and the writing which accompanied it was just woeful. Everything felt to forced, so out of character that I couldn't stand it any longer.

Which is why this is a new version of the chapter, there will also be further chapters forthcoming which will be based around heavy smut, romance etc but it will also be conducive to an interesting plot, situations and things you may not see in heated Fan Fictions (I have quite a depraved imagination believe me.) :P

I also changed Yumi's and Sachiko's characterization quite a bit from the initial chapter, when reading it back it didn't seem right, and I mean at all. Yumi is supposed to be gentle and kind. She would never act so lustfully because of her own doubts and inexperience, the previous creation was so farfetched and laughable that it wasn't even funny. Sachiko while stern and seemingly cold to most is also a young teenage girl who loves Yumi deeply; so when I saw her suddenly ripping her clothes etc I found myself groaning and shaking my head. Some out of place scenes are fine (I.e. Yumi humping Sachiko's backside because that is just sexy) because emotion can cause a change in behaviour but not a drastic change. So I made the necessary decision to change it, in keeping with the characters drives and motivations.

The story will centre on Yumi and the relationships she wishes to maintain, it will be interesting and involve many girls… in many situations. So don't think Sachiko is alone in vying for Yumi's affections, a lot will happen and Yumi will be forced to make decision which could affect her happiness as well others.

I am also considering deleting the previous chapters all together, unless enough readers voice their displeasure to this idea. I know there was more sexual content in the previous one, so some people might want it to be kept.

And I also have some news concerning **Love Will Tear Us Apart** which will be announced the next time I update Forever Drifting. It may take a little time due to my planned holiday, which is coming up in 6 days, but I will return to Forever Drifting soon. I've had to reprioritize some things due to life's annoying habits (Exams, crazy ex-girlfriend etc)

Any opinions or criticism can be left in a review. I enjoy reading your reviews because they have helped me improve greatly as a writer; seriously take a look at the original chapter of this story and then this one. The difference in quality is substantial, and it is due to suggestions from readers and the like.

Well I better go but I hope you enjoyed the story, the next chapter should be updated sometime next month but I assure you it will be worth the wait :D

All the best dear readers.


End file.
